Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{8k + 4}{k - 3} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(8k + 4) \times 1} {(k - 3) \times 2}$ $z = \dfrac{8k + 4}{2k - 6}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{4k + 2}{k - 3}$